


I'll Take You Down to Wonderland

by MamaJude



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJude/pseuds/MamaJude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 6-part poetic narration of Peter's feelings for Alice. Implied Alice x Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You Down to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works (first part was posted in 2011 on FF.net), but I thought I would share it. I've made a few minor edits to it when copying it over, and rather than posting 6 individual chapters I thought it'd be better to just do 2 and divide the parts.

Step outside into the sun,

The day's adventure's just begun

Lie down and calmly close your eyes

And let dreams take flight under cloudless skies

 

So dear Alice, what do you see?

Something sweet, maybe me?

Come with me, my dear

The gate's right here

 

Follow me to somewhere grand

I'll take you down to Wonderland

What's wrong, my Alice? Don't you see

How happy you could be with me?

 

I'll carry you, and hold you near

Into this hole, please don't fear

A new safe haven waits at its end

Where we can become more than just friends

 

I love you, and I wish that you'd love me

Come to the palace and join me for tea

Why are you so angry, dear?

My love is true, is that not clear?

 

This game is meant for two to play

You hate me? That's quite cruel to say

Very well, I'll go and leave you now

But I will make you see somehow

 

My love is very real and strong

And I know you will be mine 'fore long

* * *

 

My broken heart as I crawl back home

Cries out softly for you alone

Oh my Alice, why hate me so?

In the end together we'll be, you know

 

For this is Wonderland, where dreams come true

And it is my dream to be with you

I love you my dear Alice, sweet

And only for you my heart will beat

 

An ironic twist, I suppose

Though everyone besides you knows

The ticking clock inside my chest

Is a disturbing sound at best

 

So my Alice, come to me

With you this clock desires to be

Change is not an easy thing

But wherever you go change you bring

 

The second hand skips when I hear your voice

Even a clock knows how to rejoice

But your tone is angry and vicious

For of me you are suspicious

 

I'll tell you once and again, my dear

In me you have not a thing to fear

I take your hand and- oh, what's this?

It seems the strike of your hand has missed

 

Please, Alice, there's no need for violence

Come sit with me and enjoy the silence

Let the ticking clock and beating heart

Stand together here, and our love will start

 

But once more you run away

Maybe I'll see you another day?

My goodbye cuts off when I see that man

As he smiles and gently holds your hand

 

Don't you see, Alice, that he doesn't know love?

Romance is something he thinks he's above

Yet when I cry for you so full of pain

You still ignore my utter disdain

* * *

Where does that man think he stands

To leave here with you--holding hands?

Alice, I just wish you'd see

He knows less about love than a rotting tree

 

You still don't believe what I have said?

What's that, you think I'd be better off dead?

Oh, but Alice, that is so cruel!

For you I'd break Wonderland's every rule

 

This game of love gets old so fast

If only you could remember the past

I've seen you now with every man

But when I came near you, off you ran

 

You're becoming far too much to bear

I want to softly touch your hair

I want you to smile along with me

I want you with me together to be

 

I thought I'd find contentment being your friend

But when I see you with him those thoughts all end

Your love is my clock's only desire

I wish I to feel that burning fire

 

You've come to visit me! How sweet

The walk must've been so hard on your feet

But why is it that after my embrace

You were so much happier to see the Ace?

 

I slink back to the castle, tears in my eyes

Only for Alice this Prime Minister cries

And so to Nightmare I did go

And to the wonderful dream-world we all know

 

With his guidance, I feel secure

And when I next see you I pretense be demure

Yet still into a tight hug I force

My dear little Alice, with such remorse

 

You push me away and I see my mistake

This love I have been forcing you take

I suppose you don't remember who

This stupid white rabbit was to you

 

Alice, I say your name so quiet

To stop these acts, I think I'll try it

To the best of my ability that is

Because I can't bear to see you in those arms of his

 

I ask you what I need to change

I know that I must sound so strange

Cuter you say, is that it?

Then please hold on for just a bit!

 

And into a little rabbit I turn

You hold me so tightly that it burns

My heart bursts into flames of joy

Even though you compared me to a toy

 

I'll stay like this

If it is your wish

Because I love your smile

Even if it lasts only for a while

 

But still, you must go?

Though now I know

Just exactly what I must be

For you to come to feel love for me

* * *

 

 


End file.
